gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Install Entertainment
Install Entertainment is an American global video game publisher and developer, with headquarters in Austin, Texas. The company has a worldwide presence with 26 studios in 19 countries, and has subsidiaries in 26 countries. It is currently the third largest independent game publisher in the world. As of the 2013–2014 fiscal year, Install's revenue was 2.058 billion, reaching the 2 billion milestone for the first time in its history. History This small, quaint, humble conglomerate of corporate subsidiaries had its small, quaint, humble beginnings in none other than... the porn industry. You see, before the company became Install Entertainment it started out as Insert Entertainment and the founder, renowned sleazeball Reggie Sha'Dynasty created the smut factory with only one goal in mind: to make the best quality smut in the world on the world's most advanced media platform at the time- Betamax. Reggie came from humble beginnings, he fought in the Vietnam War and after returning home to the US from his tour of duty as an Army mailman Reggie used his savings to buy a working retirement home. After kicking out those burdens to society Reggie hired a 'crack' (emphasis on crack) team of professionals and got right down to work. All it took was a little bit of hard work and a lot of sweat and before you knew it Insert had garnered a huge (no pun intended) cult following and became the biggest smut factory ever...on Betamax. Thousands of dollars a year began rolling in. The money started to change the company almost immediately. Employees started blowing funds on things like rent, T-shirts and supersized fries like it was just nothing. Reggie Sha'dynasty, stoic and stalwart though he was, began to warp under the pressure of the filthy lucre. He too started buying T-shirts, medium sodas, tipped waitresses, heck he even turned his love-shack mini van into a love-shack condominium. The ever forward thinking Reggie, giddy with wealth, managed to pull himself together just long enough to invest in a website. It was the dawn of the internet and the dot com boom was in full swing. And the company's website genitaltube.com was working wonders. Alas, all good things must come to an end. As the dot com boom came in went so too did genitaltube.com. Soon the company was in deep debt and became financially unstable. It was complete chaos, managers were joining cults and praying to Cthulhu, employees were leaving in droves in fact this was when the company changed its name from Insert to Install because it looked better on a resume. To make matters worse Reggie Sha'dynasty was found dead in his condo, no one was convicted (but we all know it was his neighbor Steve). Dark times had fallen. But as foretold by Cthulhu a miracle would and did occur. Along came Jonathan Sutton a small, quaint, humble man from humble origins in T'bliss Georgia. A veritable Steve Jobs of sorts Jonathan bought the failing company laid off all the good for nothing workers (the employees were so spoiled they had cars that were houses too!) and turned this faltering smut factory into a game development powerhouse with videogames like Clap Like This and Suicide Hotline. Since then Install Entertainment has grown through several acquisitions and has become a billion dollar company. Trivia *The majority of buyers of Suicide Hotline were the laid off workers. *Suicide Hotline featured a multiplayer mode. Most accounts went inactive after the first week. *Jonathan Sutton has recently given up his position as chairman and has started another game company. *There were many odd deaths of managers of soon to be bought companies. Some involved: poison potato, rectal thermometers, and bear mauling. We blame Steve. Category:Publishers Category:Developers